


Kit Katt Kitty Kat

by voltsvyak



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Galra Keith (Voltron), Happy, Implied Relationships, M/M, Short One Shot, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 15:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voltsvyak/pseuds/voltsvyak
Summary: Мэтт и Кит после напряженной битвы.Еще отец Кита фурри????





	Kit Katt Kitty Kat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lamaria_12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamaria_12/gifts).
  * A translation of [Kit Katt Kitty Kat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12372951) by [Lamaria_12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamaria_12/pseuds/Lamaria_12). 



> OH MY GOD IT WAS ONE OF MY FIRST TRANSLATIONS
> 
> You can also read it [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6126069) :)

Мэтт вошел в гостиную, где теперь лежал Кит. Сейчас Аллура и другие паладины разговаривали с Лотором. Кит ушел, ни сказав ни слова, это уже не его команда.  
  
— Чувак, ты в порядке? — Мэтт сел на диван рядом с Китом, тот шикнул на него. — Стоп. Ты просто шикнул на меня?  
  
Кит посмотрел на него сквозь челку и, надувшись, отвернулся.  
  
— Заткнись, Мэтт. Я не в настроении.  
  
— О Боже, Кит, будто что-то серьезное случилось. Это только подтверждает мою теорию о том, что ты кот, Кога! — Мэтт вскинул руки вверх в искренном восхищении.  
  
— Ты, ты все еще об этом?! Это было один раз! — рявкнул Кит без задней мысли, хмуря брови.  
  
— Тот один раз, когда ты продырявил диван рукой, пока МЯЛ ЕГО?! — голос Мэтта резко поднялся в конце, и Кит, не выдержав, рассмеялся. — Что это вообще было?  
  
— Ну… Думаю, что генетически я немного кот, — Кит немного замялся, все еще немного посмеиваясь.  
  
— БОЖЕ! Я знал, что твой отец пушистый. Или вообще маман была кошкой? Тогда какой? С кисточками такие... О, О, ЗНАЮ! МЕЙН КУН?— Мэтт хихикал, играя с концами прядей Кита. Тот покорчился, когда Мэтт взъерошил их.   
  
— Ммм… Нет, больше похожа на галрийскую кошку, — Кит нервно отвёл взгляд взгляд, непроизвольно сжав ладони в кулаки.  
  
— О. МОЙ. БОГ.  
  
Когане громко сглотнул и повернулся к Мэтту снова.  
  
— Ты… ты ненавидишь меня сейчас?  
  
— ДА ТЫ НЕРЕАЛЬНО КРУТОЙ!!!!


End file.
